


Whisper Soft Song

by HeroMaggie



Series: Soul Bonds [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Soulbond AU, discussion of soulbonds, discussion of the calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful song invades Fenris' dreams one night while he is on the run. The song whispers with each touch from his soulmate, Anders, and leads to a unwelcome realization. </p>
<p>Set during Anders moving in, this is a continuation of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249730">Pale Lines Say You're Mine</a><a></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper Soft Song

**Author's Note:**

> I'm expounding on the soulmate idea of skin writing to include traumatic events. As to what else I've changed about this idea, well, you'll just have to read it!

Fenris’ blood burned. It wasn’t the same pain as the lyrium being poured into his skin. It didn’t sweep away his memories or blanket him in an icy throb of painful ecstasy. This was darker, a malignant corruption that poured down his throat and settled into his body. He thought for sure he was dying.

He had to be dying. Perhaps he had had some tainted food or drank poison. He wasn’t sure what he had done. All he knew was that he was burning from the inside. The pain pressed up against his skin like a living entity. It writhed, a living beast that demanded his suffering.

Then, it was gone. The pain melted from his body. He shuddered at the relief. Even the insistent throb from his lyrium lines seemed like pleasure after that. He stretched and waited for the pain to resume, but nothing happened except his stomach growling.

Too worn out to eat, he went limp. Even though the sheets were sweat-soaked, he curled up under them and drifted to sleep. His mind was too exhausted to put up much of a fight over fears of being found by his former master. As he drifted, it was as if he could hear a song in his mind - discordant, beautiful, deadly.

It sung him into oblivion.

***

Fenris looked up from his cleaning at the knock on his bedroom door. Only two people knocked on that door - Bethany and Justice. Today it was Justice standing just outside of his room. It was hard to reconcile that the stern-faced man that stood in his doorway was possessed by a spirit of Justice. He did not radiate magic or menace like a mage abomination. Instead, there was a hint of fade about him and the feeling of being judged.

It had taken Fenris months to settle around Justice. Even now he kept careful watch when Justice was present. He had promised a quick end should Justice ever take that step over the line from neutral spirit to demon. Justice had approved of Fenris’ promise - a fact that both worried and settled Fenris.

Justice’s face was currently filled with concern - his lips tightly pinched and wrinkles evident on his forehead. He nodded at Fenris and stepped into the room. “May I visit?”

“You are here because of Anders?” Fenris gestured at a chair and watched as Justice stiffly sat down. He sat down across from Justice and tried to relax.

“I am. He said he was moving in with you. There is much...joy...in knowing that he has accepted your advances.” Justice settled back in the chair. “I know of love through Kristoff. He was married.”

“So you, or Kristoff, have a soulmate?”

“No. They were not soulmates. Not all humans find such companionship. It is rare. A thing of beauty. Aura was not his soulmate, no. He loved her deeply. What happened, my existence, is a continued injustice on her life. She should have Kristoff’s body to bury. Not know that he lingers as a part of me.”

Fenris nodded, unsure of how to respond. Justice didn’t seem to require a response. He leaned forward and stared at Fenris. “You shall treat him well and guard him from the Templars.”

“And you shall not overwork him. He is to be home every night.”

“I cannot promise that. He has his duties.”

“He does. However, one of mine is to keep him safe and well. He will be home every night.”

Justice stood and began to pace. “He promised me that he would aid me in freeing the mages from their shackles.”

“Your disregard for his safety and health is going to get him killed.”

“Your assertion that he cannot take care of himself is unjust.”

“What is unjust is how you push him to work without getting enough food or rest. What is unjust is how you push him to put his life on the line for these other mages.”

“The Circle is an injustice. I would think you of all people would understand. Were you not a slave?” Justice’s power was flaring, pulling at Fenris’ markings. He lit them and snarled.

“Do not speak to me of slavery, demon…”

“I am a spirit…”

“Is this a bad time?” Hawke stood in the doorway with a box in his arms. “I brought a gift for Anders. You know...housewarming gift...are you two fighting over different ideologies or Anders?”

“He is impossible.”

“The elf is unjust.”

“Right. Well. Well...two warriors sitting in the room. Who wants to help me!”

“I shall aid you. The clinic has been slow.” Justice gave Fenris a stare. “Anders is packing and will be here this evening. You will make sure he is kept safe.”

“Right. Well big guy, I have some good news. A Chantry brother’s family was killed by some mercs. So we’re off to garner goodwill and kick ass.”

“Why will we be kicking posteriors?”

Hawke shoved the box at Fenris before clapping Justice’s shoulder. “Just come with me, big guy.”

The box gave a meow. Fenris looked down into the box. A small grey tabby was curled up in a ball on a fluffy pillow. The little cat raised its head and let out another little meow. Fenris glanced at the empty doorway and let out a curse.

***

The sound of cooing woke him. The last thing Fenris remembered was sitting down with the cat in the hopes of keeping it from running off. Now he was curled up on his side with his head on the cat’s pillow and no cat in sight. However, there were soft whispers and little chirps coming from behind him.

He slowly got to his feet, his back protesting a tiny bit at the movements. He stretched, turned, and saw Anders on the bed with the cat on his lap. Anders looked up and gave Fenris a wide, bright smile.

“You got me a cat?”

“Hawke got you a cat.”

“Oh! I should tell him thanks. Look at this baby. He’s so precious. Aren’t you precious? Yes you are. I shall call your Messere Purrfect, because you are. Just perfect.”

Fenris winced a little at the name. “Can we not call him something more...respectable?”

“Like what? Messere Purrfect is respectable.”

Fenris was at a loss. What was a respectable cat name? And why did he care? “Felix is respectible…”

Anders snorted with laughter. “Felix is boring. No, his name is Messere Purrfect. Or perhaps Ser Chirps. What do you think? Oh you little darling!”

Fenris watched Anders hug Messere Purrfect to his thin chest and felt his innards warm. It made him wish he had thought of getting Anders a cat.

“Did you bring your things? Or do we need to get them?” Fenris asked while moving to sit next to Anders.

“My bags are on the table. I just need to unpack them.” The bags in question were two tattered sacks that were slumped together on Fenris’ worn table. Neither were big, nor filled completely.

“You do not have much in the way of belongings.”

Anders brushed a hand over Messere Purrfect’s back. “I have what’s important to me.”

Fenris felt the warmth grow. His ears perked up, flushed, and tingled. He fought back the urge to rub them. Struggling, he tried to think of something to say. Anything. But the words were a jumble.

He flexed his hands and wished that he could speak like Hawke or Isabela. Or even Merrill. At this moment, babbling was preferable to the blockage he was experiencing. Fenris sighed, his ears drooping. It had been so easy to send little gifts and fuss. But hold an actual conversation with Anders? He was still trying to figure that out. Fenris stiffened at the feeling of Anders’ fingers brushing over his hand.

A hauntingly beautiful song filled his head, a melancholic refrain that sharpened with the brush of Anders’ skin. It hummed between them - an energy that swelled and then dimmed.

“What was that?”

Anders was shaking his head, his gaze unfocused. “Your markings feel so good. Electric and tingly.”

“What was that music?”

“Music? I heard nothing.”

“Like beautiful whispers. I hear them sometimes when I touch you.”

“No…” he whispered. “No, it can’t be.” Anders pulled his hand away from Fenris and hunched his shoulders. His pale skin had gone chalky white, his freckles standing out against the whiteness.

“Anders?”

Fenris stared down at his hands. The lyrium was pale against his skin. Anders had mirror images of them imprinted on him. He had felt whispers of the pain that Fenris had felt, and each line that was cut into him and sealed shut with molten living metal had been inscribed on Anders’ skin. He wondered what horror Anders had suffered that he could feel.

“This is because I’m a Warden. When I undertook the joining, I drank darkspawn blood that had been mixed with lyrium and the blood from the archdemon.” Anders was staring at his hands, his voice so quiet it was nearly a whisper. “This is a secret, Fenris. A Warden secret. We taint ourselves so that we can sense the darkspawn.”

Fear curdled in Fenris’ gut. “So you are tainted?”

“It was like drinking pure fire. It burned down my throat, hit my stomach, and spread. Vile and poisonous and it hurt - like my insides were boiling.”

Fenris nodded. “I felt that one night. I was on the run and hiding in an old warehouse. I thought I had eaten some rotten food or perhaps had been poisoned. I hurt and then it disappeared. I remember strange dreams. And music.”

“You shouldn’t be able to sense this at all. You shouldn’t be able to hear the corruption.” Anders reached for Fenris and then pulled back.

“Do you hear it?”

“Almost every night. It sings in my dreams. Sometimes it brings nightmares. The taint...there’s no cure. I should go ahead and tell you that. Wardens last about thirty years, give or take. And then the corruption becomes too much. When that happens, we go to the Deep Roads to die.”

Fenris could feel his words dry up. Fear filled him. He had just found his soulmate, and already there was a chance he would be taken from him. He didn’t know how to respond, how to feel, how to express his roiling emotions.

Instead, he took Anders’ hand and entwined their fingers. Anders exhaled in relief, and Fenris relaxed into the subtle music.

“The music is...beautiful. The most beautiful thing I have ever heard.”

“Your touch makes the pain disappear.”

Messere Purrfect reached out a paw and patted their joined hands. Fenris snorted in amusement. “He is rather...cute.”

“So are you.”

“I am not.”

“You’re right. You’re beautiful and strong.”

Fenris could feel the blush on his face and ears. He ducked his head. The compliment had been so sincere. It was such a novelty to have somebody say such sweet words simply because they enjoyed being with him. There was no power play, no domination, no coddling. Just Anders’ sincerity and growing affection.

“We should get you settled.” Fenris’ voice was deeper, rougher - grating over the words like sandpaper. He moved to the table and began to unpack Anders things. Perhaps once everything was put away, he would know how to verbalize his emotions.

***

 Fenris had never lived with anybody who wasn’t either a slave or his master. He had never shared a bed except when his master bade him. With the exception of the night before, he had never woken up next to anybody that wasn’t his master.

He had expected it to be trying - getting used to the extra noise, the extra things, the extra body in his room. Part of him wondered why he had told Anders to move in in the first place. He would be losing his freedom to come and go as he pleased, to clean or not, to eat or not. But really, those fears were tiny in comparison to the relief he felt at having Anders near him. Something settled at knowing his soulmate would be close by. It made Fenris feel complete in a way he couldn’t explain.

Besides, any fears he had of Anders being in the way were washed away while watching Anders unpack. Anders had few clothes and what he had were folded carefully and stowed in Fenris’ armoire. His staff sat next to the armoire and against the wall. His small collection of books were stacked on the table. His bags were stowed in a chest. When that was done, he asked which side of the bed Fenris prefered and lay a small embroidered pillow on the opposite side.

“The pillow was a gift from my mother,” Anders said as he stroked his hand over the embroidery. “It was all I could keep when they took me from my home.”

“It is well-made.”

Anders smiled. “It is. It’s seen a lot of tears. I hope you don’t mind...I mean, it’s probably a strange thing to keep on our bed. It is our bed, right? I’m just…”

Fenris flushed and scuffed his foot against the carpet. His nose scrunched up as he contemplated the soft, worn fabric on the floor. It was easier to play with the loose threads than look at Anders. Not when Anders’ hesitation so clearly mirrored his own.

“I could look at a different room…”

“No.” Fenris lifted his head. “No. I want you here.”

Anders moved around the bed and stopped in front of Fenris. He flushed, his skin turning red and mottled. “I...want…”

“May I kiss you?” Fenris asked as stepped in closer.

“Yes.”

Fenris pushed himself up onto his toes and pressed a soft kiss to Anders’ chin. Anders sighed, and Fenris took that as permission to continue to press light kisses up Anders’ jaw and behind his ear.

Fenris had never kissed another like this. He had never really kissed in general. This had been something done to him, not something he had done. He couldn’t understand the urge to taste Anders’ neck, or his ear, or his collarbone - it just existed, a deep seated want that pulled at him.

He wanted to taste Anders. He wanted to rub himself over Anders, press himself so close that he and Anders became one person. He wanted to hear more moans, more gasps, more noises of pleasure and happiness. He wanted to suck the breath from Anders and replace it with his own.

Anders’ arms were wrapped around him, cradling him close against Anders’ chest as they kissed. Fenris could feel Anders’ slowly burgeoning arousal. He pulled back to stare at Anders. His own pants were growing tight. Heat sparked at the base of his spine, tingled in his hands, filled his cheeks and caused his ears to pink.

“Ok?” Anders was rubbing his hands up and down his arms in a slow glide and relaxed him.

“I have never...of my own free will…”

Ander nodded. “I had wondered, what with your former master pouring lyrium under your skin, if he had done more. You know, we don’t have to...I don’t know if I’m ready to go too far down that road myself. It’s been...it’s been a long time. We don’t have to rush.”

Fenris closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Anders’ chest. It felt like failure, to get so worked up only to be told no. He could respect the no, but it still hurt.

“Hey. What is it?”

“I want to. I do. But I don’t wish to push. And I am unsure of what to do to make it good for you. Or me.”

Anders stared at him, his forehead crinkled and lips pursed - thoughtful and quiet. Then Anders nodded, as if he had solved a problem.

“Come to bed with me?”

The request was gently made, and Fenris felt no fear when he answered, “yes.”

“Would you be comfortable naked?”

Fenris pulled his tunic off and laid it over his chair. He untied his leggings and slid them from his legs, flushing at the hum of approval from Anders. He fought the urge to hide himself, to hunch his shoulders and shield his groin. Instead, he watched Anders undress.

Anders was busy untying his boots. His coat and tunic had been removed and lay on the floor. One boot thumped to the ground and was followed by the second - and then the grey socks that covered his feet were joining his tunic and coat.

Anders’ fingers hesitated on the ties to his trousers - a small stop that was punctuated by a cheeky grin. Fenris huffed at that, unsure how Anders could find the courage to be cheeky at that moment. And then Anders’ long fingers were untying the ties and pushing his trousers and smalls down his long, slender legs.

Pale, freckled, beautiful...Fenris catalogued each aspect of Anders’ body and found him perfect. Every mark, every line, every hair and freckle was perfect and wonderful and called to him. He stepped forward and forgot to be shy or nervous - not when Anders stood there with such a warm smile on his face.

“Lay down?” Anders asked. “If you want to, I mean.”

Fenris lifted his chin and squared his shoulders. This was different from the commands to lie down, spread his legs, arch his back...perform and keep quiet. This was a question asked sincerely and Fenris moved past Anders to lie down.

The bed dipped as Anders climbed on and then over Fenris. His hair spilled over one shoulder and Fenris ran his fingers through the soft ends. Anders smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips, his cheeks, his chin. Fenris tilted his head back and Anders laved kisses down his neck to his collarbone.

Music swelled with every touch. It filled Fenris’ thoughts and drowned out any lingering nerves. Anders was panting softly as he traced a lyrium line down Fenris’ chest.

“It feels so good. You feel so good,” Anders said as he kissed back up Fenris’ chest.

Fenris gasped as Anders lowered his hips and their cocks brushed together. Sparks lit up his nerves, as if he had caught fire. Anders whimpered and ground down, the friction making both of them moan.

“Please,” Fenris said, the word a plea. “Touch me more.”

Anders slid back to his knees and wrapped his hand around their cocks. He gave a stroke, and then pulled his hand away to cast a spell. Fenris wasn’t sure what it was, at least until Anders’ hand returned to stroking him - this time slick and warm.

The music gave way to warm waves of pleasure. Fenris pressed his head back into the pillows and thrust up into Anders’ hand. Anders’ gasp accompanied another burst of pleasure, which led to another thrust. Each thrust pushed them both further, higher.

Fenris’ markings began to glow and Anders cried out. Fenris worried that he was hurting Anders except Anders gave another shout and shuddered. Warm spend splattered on Fenris’ chest and over his stomach. Anders didn’t stop stroking him with his slick warm hand. Fenris’ mind blanked as his whole body seized in pleasure so strong it nearly hurt.

The song crested as he did, a crystalline-clear high note humming in his mind. He reached for Anders, the need to have him closer, pressed from chest to hip to toes, was strong. Anders sprawled over Fenris and it pulled a whine from Anders’ lips.

“Mine,” Fenris said as he nuzzled Anders’ hair. “Mine. You are mine and I am yours.”

Anders cuddled closer. “I can feel you.”

“I should hope so. We are naked and pressed together.”

“I mean, I can feel you under my skin. Can’t you feel me?”

Fenris closed his eyes and concentrated. He quieted his mind and found a humming note that was distinctly Anders in sound and feeling. It buzzed lightly under his skin and sent waves of nerves through him.

“I am not upset.” Fenris brushed Anders’ hair back. “You are worried that I will be. You should not be.”

“I didn’t know it would happen. If I had…”

“It’s just another part of the soulmate bond. I had heard that soulmates could develop such closeness. I had not thought...I did not know if it was rumor only.”

“It’s nice to not feel alone. To feel wanted.”

“Mm, I shall get used to it.”

Anders dug his fingers into Fenris’ side at those words. Fenris chuffed out a laugh and paid Anders back in kind. The tickle fight was cut short as Messere Purrfect leapt onto the bed and stuck his cold wet nose against Anders’ bare hip.

“A sign he’s hungry, I’m sure.”

Fenris rolled his eyes. “Go get clean and then feed the cat.”

Anders gave him a wide grin before sliding from the bed. Fenris supposed the feelings of happiness radiating from Anders was a positive side effect to the strengthened bond. At least this way, he would never have to find the words to let Anders know how he felt.

***

“Anders should be in the clinic, Fenris.” Justice strode into Varric’s room with a scowl. “Why is he here?”

‘He is tired and hungry. I will not let him push himself needlessly. He needed a break so I brought him here for food.”

“Justice, sit down and take a load off. Blondie had a rough day and needed a break. Fenris is taking care of him.”

“But the clinic…”

“There were no emergencies. The runner knows to find me if Anders is needed. I could feel his exhaustion. You will let him rest.”

“He was sorta passed out over his desk again. Look, he’s got ink on his ear.” Hawke was patting at the chair next to him. “Come with with me and leave those two alone.”

Justice sat down next to Hawke and glared at Fenris, who glared back. The bonus to the strengthened bond was the Fenris now knew when Anders was tired, hungry, or upset. It meant he knew when he needed to go down and pull him from the clinic to eat or rest. Unfortunately, it had become a sore spot with Justice.

“I did not realize this bond would cause so much sloth.”

“Justice, rest is not sloth. Humans need to rest.” Hawke spoke slowly. “It keeps us in good health.”

“I do not understand.”

“Look at it like this. If Fenris was to ignore these feelings, it would be unjust to Anders. He would be ignoring his soulmate’s needs.” Varric also spoke slowly, hoping the spirit would understand.

“So Anders is not ignoring his duty?”

“Not at all. He worked hard. Now he gets to rest.”

Justice pondered these words. “And you will only do this if he needs the rest?”

Fenris nodded. “I promise to not take him from his healing unless it is necessary or it is evening.”

“Don’t I get to explain?” Anders had finally stopped eating. He pointed at Justice with his spoon. “I’ve been healing since dawn. I’m hungry, my feet hurt, and I’m out of mana. I get to sit down now.”

“Yes, Anders,” Justice said.

Anders sat back, stunned. “Well...good. So. Do you want to...um..join us for dinner tonight? Fenris and I, I mean? See how the mansion looks?”

Justice stared at Anders. “Why?”

“You are my family...of a sort. Like a very crabby older brother type? I thought…”

Justice was nodding at the words. “We are brothers in arms, yes. I would enjoy dinner. Thank you.”

Fenris smiled at the waves of relief coming from Anders. He reached out a hand and took one of Anders, squeezing lightly. The music that sang between them was whisper soft. It reminded him that he should cherish every moment with Anders.

He offered Justice a smile and sat back, content to watch Anders eat and listen to him talk to Justice.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Tumblr as [WarriorMaggie](http://warriormaggie.tumblr.com) in the Pillow Fort. Hop in to say hi!


End file.
